deliriumfandomcom-20200213-history
Hana (short story)
Hana, a short story from Hana's point of view, released as an e-book on December 19th 2011. It was later published in the compilation Delirium Stories: Hana, Annabel, and Raven. Summary In the summer before they're supposed to be cured from love, best friends Lena Haloway and Hana Tate begin to drift apart. Lena shies away from underground music and parties with boys, but Hana jumps at her last chance to have fun. Hana's last summer uncured is full of wild music, dancing, and even her first kiss. On the surface, Hana has to be a model of perfect behavior. When she meets her approved match, Fred Hargrove, she gets a chance to see the safe, comfortable life she’ll have with him after they get married. However, as the date for her cure draws ever closer, Hana misses Lena more than ever and she wonders what it feels like to truly be in love. Stuck in Portland, Hana is simultaneously terrified of rebelling and of falling into line. Plot Hana begins her story by reflecting on how she was always braver than Lena in everything they did and that she was willing to do and say the illegal things no one else would. During this summer, she meets Fred, her pair, and although he is pleasant enough and polite, she feels the divide between her the uncured and him the cured. She becomes far more interested when her friend, Angelica, texts her a cryptic message for directions to a party. They both go and there Hana meets up with a boy she has fallen in love with, Steve Hilt. The two kiss and spend time together but Hana is still uneased by the fact that she doesn't know what will happen to them. This only grows worse as time goes by and Hana is forced more and more into the role of Fred's pair while Lena seemingly ignores her phone calls. Finally, Hana can't take it anymore and confronts Lena who claims she never got any of Hana's phone calls. The two seem about to reconcile when Hana invites Lena to a party but Lena is disgusted and the two seem separate once more. Hana goes to the party, intending to forget about Lena with Steve until Hana realizes that Steve is only interested in her to have some fun before he's cured and that he never really cared about her. Before things can really blow up though, a raid occurs and regulators burst into the place. Hana manages to escape their detection by hiding under a pile of debris. The next day Lena leaves a message for Hana to meet her at the Stop-N-Save which Hana does. She bursts into tears in front of Lena, telling herself that Lena was right to be fearful all along and that she was wrong to ever disobey the government. However, before she can say this to Lena, Alex arrives, completely surprising Hana. Lena reveals that she and Alex are in love and that they were both at the party last night. Hana gets jealous and angry at Alex, thinking She was mine before she was yours.Her jealousy only increases as she reveals that she only spends time with Lena post-Alex to cover up for them. Finally, she's mulling over the government flyers to report any signs of deliria. ''She quotes their words while voicing her own thoughts, ending with, "I'm sorry, Lena." This majorly implies that she was behind the regulators that eventually catch Alex and Lena together. Characters * 'Hana Tate' - The protagonist. Seventeen-years-old and uncured for only a couple more months, Hana is determined to make the most of her last summer. * [[Lena Haloway|'Lena Haloway']] - Hana's best friend, though the two seem to drift apart as Hana is involved in more and more illegal activities. * 'Angelica Marston' - Hana's friend who she goes to parties with her. Hana learns during this story that Angelica is an Unnatural. * 'Steve Hilt' - The boy Hana has fallen in love with. She wants to form a longer relationship with him though he seems far more interested in just the now. * 'Fred Hargrove' - Hana's mandated pair. He seems nice enough though Hana feels suffocated by having him around. * 'Alex Sheathes' - Lena's love interest. Hana feels resentful when he appears, feeling he has taken her place in Lena's life. Chronology ''Hana takes place during the events of Delirium and even relates some of these events from Hana's point of view, such as the conversation where Hana invites Lena to a party in the Deering Highlands to which Lena refuses, when said party is broken up by regulators, and when Hana accidentally walks into the middle of a meeting between Alex and Lena at the Stop-N-Save.Category:Companion Books Category:Books